The secret life of Bella Swan
by Lyvia Alvarez
Summary: Bellas life at home was a secret.No one knew that brutal beatings awaited her every day after school.What will happen when Bella and her abusive parent move to Forks,Washington and a mysterious guy seems to know her secret.Humans are Humans.Vamps are Vamp
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys I'm Lyvia this is my first fan fic so um please tell me honestly of what you think.I accept criticism and would like for you to review. :)**

**Disclamer:I do not own the Twilight Characters.**

* * *

The cool fall air rustled the brownish leaves along the ground,  
making them dance unitedly. My dark brown hair had a dance of its own and hit me right in the eye. "Ouch!" I blinked my eye furiously as my eyes began to water._ Great what a wonderful first impression ,the whole high school is probably going to think I'm over emotional. I thought._

As I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket something shoved me from behind causing me to fall face first into the sight was blurry but my hearing was just fine,and this was is exactly what he said "Watch where your going!" I know it was a guy because even when being a total jerk his voice sounded like velvet."Ugh" I pushed off the ground and sat up."Jerk."I mumbled under my was a loud buzzing sound coming from a large building in front of me called "Forks High School."

"Ugh, my life goes down hill starting now." I got to my feet and headed toward my new high school. Kids swerved past me whispering to the people next to them."Hey Stacy I think that's the new girl." whispered the tall girl in front of me,she had bent her head down to a short blond in a over coat. The blond tried to sneak a peek at me. When she turned her head and caught me looking at her she whipped her head back in place."Oh my gosh she saw me."  
The tall girl giggled and they hurried toward the building.

Inside there was a short hallway that led to the cafeteria. To the left of me there was a door,and if it wasn't for the sign I would have never guessed it was the ' Front Office'. I walked inside and saw a big wooden desk and an old lady behind it throat swelled,so I coughed the old lady acknowledged my presence and smiled. "Hello sweet heart can I help you?"

I stepped closer and saw the colleague of wrinkles surrounding her polite smile, her hair was a silvery gray color ,and at the bridge of her nose were these magnified glasses. " Um yes, I'm going to need my schedule." I moved up to the wooden desk."Oh I just love new students!" she sounded more excited for me than I was for myself."So where did you transfer from?" she asked "My dad had home schooled me." I replied,trying not to let my voice shake. "Oh, what happened how come he stopped teaching you?"

My throat swelled up again and this time I couldn't get it unstuck."Honey are you all right?" her white eyebrows knitted together.I nodded my head. "Alright you just tell me when anythings wrong OK?" " OK I will." She nodded her head pleased with herself. "Oh dear let me print that schedule." she turned her attention back to the computer.

"Whats your name cup cake?" "Uh ,Isabella Swan." I choked." Ah here we are!" she hit the final button harder than on a table behind her there was a printer and stacks of paper.A loud sound coming from the printer indicated it was printing my schedule.

It was silent in the tiny room except the ticking sound coming from a clock on the wall. The printer beeped ,and the old lady hopped out of her chair and wobbled toward the came back with a rectangular piece of paper ,and handed it to me." OK here you go sweet tart,now listen you have to get all your teachers to sign this slip 'k?" "Alright." I gave her a smile and headed toward the door.

The hallway was less crowded, but people still whispered about me.I just ducked my head to look at my cafeteria was packed and noise,but once I stepped in it when dead whispers filled the air."Oh my gosh"I cheeks turned a bright red and my legs felt shaky.

A female teacher with red hair stepped to my side with a smile planted on her face."Hello, would you like some help finding your classes?" I don't really like saying 'no' to teachers and I didn't know where my classes were so I said  
"OK." her smile widened ,I didn't think it was possible but I guess it was.

She took me to her office which was a small room like the front office but the desk was much smaller. She sat in front of the computer and started typing. "I'm looking for someone who has the most classes with you." she informed me.

"Oh."I didn't know what else to say. "OK, I found some one who has Five out of seven classes with you,isn't that  
great!"

"Um, I guess."I said with a shrug. The bell rang loudly,telling anybody who isn't in there class now is tardy.  
"Its alright dear,Ill take you to your first class."

My first class was upstairs down a long hallway. "Here we are." she knocked on the door.A boy with blond hair spiky opened the door and smiled an uncomfortable smile when he saw me.I looked down  
sheepishly,and followed the red headed woman to the front of the class.

" this is our new student." she put her hand lightly on my back and turned me towards the class."Students I would like you to meet Isabella Swan."

* * *

**A/N Hey hope you liked it I know its short but I purposely did that so you can tell me to continue or to stop here and give up. So if you like it PLEASE REVIEW!If you don't review it any ways! :)**

**-Lyvia**

**P.S I realy want to know what you guys think of my story so please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews, and for the advice .I'm sorry but my computer wont let me double space.**

**Hope to hear from y'all soon!And please tell me what you think of my story!**

**Oh and so sorry for the confusion!**

**Disclaimers:I don't own the twilight characters**

* * *

They whispered to each other. I felt my face get hot. "Is there a Alice Cullen here?" a short pixie like girl in the back corner of the room raised her hand excitedly, she was so beautiful. I hair was in short spikes that surrounded her pail face perfectly.

"Right here ." she called out.I gasped her voice sounded even more amazing! "Ah, there you are OK class Isabella is new to the whole school ordeal she was home schooled." she clarified. The kids there seemed to understand probably the way I looked gave them that impression.

"Miss. Cullen you will show to her classes." she was hopping up and down in her seat like a jack hammer.I looked down at my shoes, while she handed Mr Burns my she left Mr.B's classroom he sat me down the first row.

Then he started talking about something I already dad had taught me this before he um.." Would you like to answer the equation on the board Miss. Swan?" he gestured toward the board behind him.I studied the equation and when I didn't answer he said "This is what happens when you don't pay attention in class, now lets-" I cut him off ." Three Hundred and Seventy Four."

Mr.B's face was shocked. I looked back at the class and they were staring at me especially face reddened and I sank down in my seat, and pulled over my hood. Mr.B recovered and started teaching .He didn't call on me again thankfully.

The bell had rung ,as I was about to leave when Mr.B called out "Isabella please stay."

My face went red as I looked back at Alice waiting at the door.  
"Here's your slip." "Thank you." I said quietly."May I ask you how you knew the answer to the equation Miss. Swan?"

"Oh, my dad taught me more advanced materials." I said nervously. "Oh alright." he said. "So I guess I ll need to print out more advanced papers for you and the Cullen's." he said.

"Oh you'd better get to class."he said as he noticed the time. I hurried over to Alice and gave her a polite smile.

"Hi!" she said and pulled me into a tight hug. "Hi I'm-" "Hi Bella its so nice to meet you!" a wide grin was planted on her face. When she let go of me i asked."How did you know I liked to be called Bella?" I asked confused. "Um, OH hey were going to be late for English."

She took my hand in an iron grasp and pulled me down the hallway.I looked sideways at her analyzing her tiny hair was jet black,her face was translucently pale ( I look like an albino but she was paler than me!) and her eyes Oh my gosh her eyes were a golden golden eyes hypnotized me and BAM! I had ran into a wall then every thing went black.

"Ugh ,Alice what you do!" asked a angry male voice,it sounded so familiar "Nothing! Shes the one who ran into a wall,so don't yell at me!" Alice said defensively.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little freaked out when I saw her laying there." said the male voice."So when will she wake up?" "Sixty seconds." she sounded so sure. I wounder how she knew that. Then I realized that the male voice was the same voice I heard earlier that morning.

I heard rummaging through a bag. "Alice!What are you doing going through her bag!"he hissed."I'm just looking for her schedule calm down!" she said. I heard her pull out a piece of paper."Aw, after lunch I don't see her till gym."she whined. "OH! But fifth and sixth period she has with you Edward."she said happily.

"Hey Alice I'd better go I'll see you at lunch all right." " 'k bye" she called

My eyes shot open and I saw Alice smiling at me. "Your not very balanced are you?" she giggled .

* * *

**A/N hey guys Hope you liked it want to say thanks to :SparklingTopazEyes,justrememberhe prefersbrunets,XvamprincessX038, iambellabrandon and a bunch of other people!and I'm so sorry for the i said I'm new to this so please cut me some slack.**

**wuv you my reviewers! **Promise it will be longer next time!

**-Lyvia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys ! thanks so much for your reviews!And i would like for you to read a buddy of mines story its really good!heres a summary. **

-Bella And ? » reviews

Bells and Jazz have been Best-friends since 2nd grade.. what will happen during freshman year that will change everything? REALLY GOOD STORY! please? read? All human!

**With out her (and my reviewers) I would have not continued my story.**

**P.S For your info this is longer! 316 more words to be exact! love you now here's your reward for reviewing!**

* * *

I blushed."No, not really." I said with a smile."Well I guess were late." as soon as she said that the bell rang. She gracefully hoped up and extended her arm.I happily took her waiting hand,and stood up.

This time she slowed her to a run for my sake.

Once out side my English teachers door Alice pulled it open, and pulled me inside.

"Sorry were late I was showing Bella how to get here." Alice lied_.Alice is such a good liar for a second there I believed her!_

"Bella?"She asked confused. "Yeah! Bella's a new student!" Alice said happily.

I blushed when everyone in the tiny classroom turned to look at of the girls were glaring (I wonder why) and others were smiling at me.

The guys on the other hand were different most of the guys seemed uninterested in _me _Alice other other hand,but the one face that caught my eye was the guy who had opened the door for me and the teacher who showed me my first class , it looked like as if he was undressing me with his eyes. My blush depend.

"Oh,alright." she said.I walked up to her my slip in hand for to sign ,she signed it and she sat me right next to Alice in the mid section of the room. But the whole time Alice was passing notes to me saying that she wanted to go to the mall and wondered if I wanted to come.

* * *

**The Note Bella and Alice were writing to each other.(_Alice in bold._**_Bella not in bold)_

**_Hey Bella!Isn't this subject so boring!I mean I already know this stuff!-Alice_**

I giggled and wrote.

_Yeah I guess it's pretty boring.-Bella_

I passed the little sheet of paper back to Alice.

**_Hey you now what would be great?!-Alice_**

_What?-Bella_

**_How about this weekend we go shopping?!-Alice_**

Oh my gosh! Got to think of something.I cant let her no why I cant go!

_Um..I'm not much of a shopper Alice.-Bella_

When she read the note her head wiped backed to look at me. Then all of a sudden, she looked up through her eye lashes and jutted out her bottom lip and mouthed 'Please'. My head went blank. Then before I knew what I was doing nodded my head.

Her grin reappeared and started to write notes again.

**End of note**

* * *

The next to two classes when by in a blur.

We were walking toward the cafeteria. When Alice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Bella would you like to come sit with my family and I?" her eyes were pleading the next thing I knew she was on her knees with her hands folded together in the praying position. "Pleas-." her eyes went blank and her face expressionless. I got concerned when two minutes passed by and Alice still hadn't moved.

"Alice?" I asked reaching down to touch her motionless figure.

"Huh?" she said."Oh yeah!" "Please come and sit with us! I promise nothing bad will happen." her eyes still pleading but something else was in there. Doubt? What ever it was I new she would never let anything bad happen to me.I didn't know exactly what she meant by that but I said "Alright."

"Yes!" Alice seemed to get up so fast that the next thing I knew she was up and tugging me toward the cafeteria.

Alice and I entered the one at a time all the kids in the cafeteria turned their heads to look at me-no Alice and me together .now that I look back,Alice doesn't seem to have many friends.I wonder why that is she's so nice and like able.

Alice let go of my hand and started to leave me standing there alone."Alice!Aren't you hungry?" She walked back to me giggling."No...I ate a heavy breakfast." "Oh alright.I guess I'll see you in a minute." she nodded her head and started to walk,but she looked rushed this time.

So while I was waiting in line I made a list of how Alice isn't like other people.

_1. How she knew how long I was going to unconscious,and be so sure.  
2. In third period she got all tense when I pulled my hair down from its pony-  
even looked as if she wasn't breathing!  
3. When she zoned out for two minutes.  
4. And how she can move so fast and yet be so graceful.  
_All these thing ponder my mind wondering how this is humanly possible.

I felt a twidge of jealousy as I remembered how her movement is so fast,and so graceful .her beautiful jet black hair surrounding her beautiful features.  
Then Icompared her to me._My plain brown hair didn't stand out,my translucent skin is nothing special,and my brown eyes are nothing compared to Alice's bright golden eyes._

I bought my apple and looked around for Alice. The lunch room had gone back to talking enjoying there free time.

My cheeks turned a light pink._I feel like a idiot standing here,the strange new girl looking around for somebody I barely know._

Suddenly an arm made its way around my shoulders.I looked up to see a guy with flawless features and a wide grin on his face.

**

* * *

**

**A/n Hey guys hope you liked it!Wondering who the mystery guy is?**

**Well good!Cuz I hope your all wondering! And do you know why?**

**Cuz i want you to read on ,and you guessed it, and to review!**

**~*Lyvia*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so glad that you you like my story!**

**I know your not going to like who the mystery guy is lol **

**But um to bad my friend wanted me to name him-**

**But he does have an important role in this story!So don't be disappointed.!**

**But I will be if you dont review.**

* * *

It was the blond in my first and second period .Demetri.

He bent down so his lips were at my ear.

"Hey baby,what you say 'bout you and me taking a tour of my new car...epically the backseat." his hand went slowly down my back.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hopping it was all in my head ,and some kind of nightmare.

When his hand was at my lower back his hand ripped away from me,and I was pulled forward . My eyes flew open in shock.

Alice was next to me and had a firm grip on my hand.

In front of me was a muscular guy with curly brown hair.I didn't know what his face looked like cause he was faced toward an angry Demetri on floor.

"What the hell is your problem dude!" Demetri yelled at the muscular guy.

He knelt down to were the blond was,so there faces were inches apart."My problem is you trying to take advantage of a new girl here." he said softly."And Bella is my sisters friend so if you dot mind keeping a distance that would be just great." he said while standing up,I noticed he was quite large.

He turned on his heal and faced us with a wide grin on his face.

He stuck out his hand in front of my face and said,"Hey I'm Emmett"I giggled despite what just happened."Hi I'm Bella Swan." and took his hand.I noticed his grip was strong and I mean really strong.

Then it hit me I looked at Emmett's eyes they were golden like Alice's.

I gasped. Emmit looked shocked and pulled his hand away quickly.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean to hurt you."He said his eyes were sad.

"Oh no its not you." I said. He looked confused. "I just um was wondering if you are waring contacts." "Nope no contacts here."he said happy again.

Alice guided me to there table and I saw three gorges people sitting there picking at there uneatten food with there white fingers.

Alice sat down to next to a blond muscular boy,and whispered some thing in his ear.

He nodded his head an looked in my direction.

"Guys I would like you to meet Bella Swan."Alice said,with a small smile.

"Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend." she looked at the blond with a wider smile.

I grinned a the sight .Jasper leaned in and gave Alice a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi."I said. My blushed creeped on my checks.

"Hey." he answered back.

Emmett sat down next to a beautiful blond with full lips and she had a model like figure.

"That's Rosalie,Emmett's girl friend." she gestured toward the blond.

"And last but not lest My bro Edward."

I felt my jaw drop and my blush went from pink to a scarlet red.I dropped my apple and that's when I saw a white flash and saw that Edward had caught the apple just before it hit the ground.

"N-Nice reflexes."I stuttered.

He had untidy bronze hair and pail white skin .All the other pepole at the table coughed a laugh.

"Bella come sit down." Alice wined.

All the chairs there where taken excepted the one next to Edward ( of course ) I hesitated but walked next to Edward. His back stiffened.I sat down nervously. He offered the apple back to me ,without making eye contact.I reached for the apple when his coal black eyes shifted to bore into mine. He leaned in and he just stayed like that for half of the lunch period just staring at me in frustration.

Alice finally cleared her throat,that made Edwards eyes meet Alice's."Whats your next class Bella?"

"Biology." I said still a little frightened."That's Edwards next period!You know what I just had a great idea!" beside me I heard Edward silently groan.

"Eward can show you where to go!"

"So Bella um whats your mom like."Alice said changing the subject.

I flinched when I heard the word 'mom'.

"Um well uh...."thankfully the bell rang and Edward and I headed for biology.

We walked in cold air wrapped around wind was hard,pushing me away.

A gust of wind fiercely pushed me causing me to fall backward. I waited for the impacted of the ground on my head but it never came.

I peeked open to see that Edward had caught arms are wrapped around my waist ,and for the first time in years I felt truly safe wraped up in his arms I felt like nothing can hurt me.

A single tear ran down my cheek.I wanted to stay there for ever.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His angle like voice stirred in my head .

I nodded . Since I couldn't find my voice to say' thank you'. He exhaled and stood me ,that point on he walked behind me making sure I don't fall again.

* * *

**A/N hey guys sorry i couldn't write more I'm just so sleepy!but i hope you liked it tell me if you did or not and that means REVIEW!**

**AND UM I KIND OF HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU CAN EMAIL ME!**

**-Lyvia**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys I'm so sorry i haven't been on my computer just like shutdown. well any who i just want to thank all of my reviewers and a big thanks for the people who criticized me. If it weren't for them the other chaps would have never been corrected.( I corrected the other chaps ) thanks for being so patient here's your reward!**

**Oh i Almost for got my friend '**This is Kelsey' has a really good story going on here's the summary:

Happy Endings » reviews

Bella Swan, new girl in Forks. She is going to be a junior in high school. She thought her life wasn't going to get exciting, until her first day of school at Forks High. Who is that gorgeous boy she sees there? ExB or JxB? Disclaimer: Stephanie M. owns!

Really good And for your info In the summary were it says JxB it means Jasper and Bella not Jacob and Bella.

wuv you here's the chap.

**-Lyvia**

* * *

Edwards point of view

Ugh! Alice always has to ruin my matter what her visions say I'm never going to fall in love!Her visions aren't accurate anyways.I stomped angrily down the high school parking lot,knocking down a girl in the process.

I was shocked ,I didn't even know she was there.I was never taken by surprise NEVER!

But I was to pissed to care or even ponder over why I couldn't hear her thoughts so I said "Watch were your going!"  
I heard her say "Jerk."under her breath as she got off the ground.

The school bell rang loudly as I walked down the hall the thoughts of the new girl stirred in my head._Shes so pretty_.thought Stacy_.Why cant I have her beautiful hair? _Their thoughts were starting to bug me so I blocked out every ones thoughts out so that I could only hear mine.

_This new girl is probably loving all this attention! I hate it when I cant tell everyone to stop thinking about the same thing!_Then my thoughts drifted to the girl I knocked down in the parking lot.I remembered that her blood smelled very different some how floral,it also smelled closer to the top like a cut or a bruise. I walked into my 1st period class room,and everyone looked at me from the corner of their eyes.

I sat in my usual seat.( in the far back corner of the room-the darkest ).The final bell rang and immediately Mr. King started to talk. I zoned out listening to peoples thoughts for some kind of entertainment. _Oh my gosh Edward Cullen is so hot_. _Why can he date me?I'm like able! _thought some Blondie_. Edward Cullen can any girl in the school,why cant he just pick one,that way my girlfriend can stop looking at his butt! _I coughed a laugh. Ive been hearing those kind of thoughts ever since my family and I moved here to Forks, but it just never gets old.

The scents of the kids in the classroom floated over to me. I took in those delectable scents. _I must not let this horrible urge overpower me. I guess I waited to long to go hunt. _

I stopped breathing and raised my hand.

"Yes ?"

"May I be excused?" I read thoughts._ Um well how could I said no to a straight A student? I guess I cant._

_"_Yes you may but hurry back." _replied Mr. King._

I rushed out of the room,and into the guys restroom.( **Ive never been into a guys bathroom before so forgive me for not adding more details )**

When I entered the bathroom it was smoky. In the back of the small area was these group of guys huddled together smoking.

"Hey get out we own this here area." said a bulky guy with a buzz cut.I read his thoughts to see what was really going on.

_Aw man I bet this pretty boys going to rat us out 'bout smoking in here better keep my poker face on._

His face looked like he was constipated! But I kept my mouth shut to see what he will do to me if I don't do what I'm told. The other guys-es thoughts came into my head.

_Oh boy this new guy don't know who hes messing with. Has anyone told him about the Cullen family?!_

_This is going to be so cool I'm putten my bet on Cullen._

_Better get ready to go get the nurse for the new guy._

_Um I wounder how much it cost to buy school t-shirt now that the 40% off sale is over._

That last thought was so random I almost laughed. Almost .

Buzz cut boy walked up to me. I'm six' one ,but this guy was about six'ten.I knew I could take him down faster than he could blink,but I'm not like that .So I looked up to him and said "If you guys don't mind I have to be some where like oh I don't know maybe class."

"What ever, but don't worry Iwont tell any one about how you wussed out from a fight."

"And I wont tell any one how you left last week be cause you peed in your pants cause the P.E coach yelled at you and not because the police took you to juvie."

I turned around on my heal and left them astonished and confused.

As I headed back to Mr. Kings room my thoughts lead me back into thinking about the girl in the parking lot.

_Some how I feel as if something was wrong no ones blood has ever smelled that strong to me.I wonder if some one has been hurting her?That could be,or maybe shes a skate boarder? Nah she didn't look like the skater type. Um...maybe shes just... Ugh!Why should I care? I don't even know her!_

I entered the class room to find out that there was only one minute till the bell.

I sat down and looked around at the people in the tiny room.

They were talking to each other about the new girl.

"Hey Stacy I think the new girls name is Isabella."

"Well I hear that before she even walked into the school some one knocked her down,I bet shes a klutz."

"Well I hear that the person who knocked her down was Edward."

The two girls slowly turned there heads toward me . There heads whipped back in place when they saw me looking at them.

" Omg!He was looking at us." they shrieked.

The bell rang and I walked out of there fast.I didn't want to heat anyone talk about me any more especially the new- I mean Isabella.

Alice's thoughts came into my head.

_Um Edward I kinda need help. _She showed me a picture of a girl on the floor next to her.

_Oh crap Alice what you do?!_

I raced over to where Alice and the girl was. She was beautiful. She lay on her back With Alice hovering over her.

"Ugh,Alice what you do?" I said angrily."Nothing! Shes the one who ran into a wall,so don't yell at me!" Alice said defensively."I'm sorry, I just got a little freaked out when I saw her laying there." I said. "So when will she wake up?" I asked. "Sixty seconds." Alice always so sure of herself.

Next thing I knew Alice was hunched over the girls bag and looking through it."Alice!What are you doing going through her bag!"I hissed."I'm just looking for her schedule calm down!" she said.

She pulled out a piece of paper with a wide grin on her face. "Aw, after lunch I don't see her till gym."she whined. "OH! But fifth and sixth period she has with you Edward."she said happily.I heard the girls breathing get faster meaning she was almost awake. "Hey Alice I'd better go I'll see you at lunch all right." " 'k bye" she called after me.

I didn't want the girl on the floor to see me hopefully Alice wont invite her to eat with reason is this when she was reading the schedule I saw the girls name it said _Isabella Swan._Which means she the girl from the parking lot, shes the new girl ,and shes the girl I cant seem to get out of my mind.

_

* * *

_

**A/n hey guys hoped you liked it just wondering should I continue Edwards point of view till Bella falls when Edward and Bella are walking to class or should I stop here and continue with Bella's point of view.**

**Tell me what you think and tell me what I should do,and that means REVIEW!**

**-LYVIA :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n hey guys! omg i just want to thank all of you! who are reading this and of reviews! Did you see how many i got! wow! I just cant believe that people actually like my writing skills! **

**OK so about the skin thing ill explain it during the next few chapters k?**

**so um..**

**thanks for all of your ideas for my story it helped alot ,So here's what I'm going to do most ppl still want Edward pov I'm going to write Eward pov till she falls and he catches her. if you do like it deal with it :( LOL kidding please read my story its going to be so cool! :)**

**Oh one more thing um I you like Edwards point of view i might add more later in the story.**

**Wuv you guys!**

**-Lyvia **

**Disclamer:I dont own any of the Twilight characters**

* * *

I hurried my steps back to class.

The tardy bell rang loudly.

I stopped breathing because all the humans blood smelled so intoxicating,especially in this small hallway.I dont know how I was able to resist Isabella's blood it smelled so wonderful,even better than all these scents combined.

I questioned this as I walked into Mr. Banners classroom. Heads turned to look at me and, Mr. Banners thoughts interrupted my own.

_Late again I see.I still don't see how hes late to most of his classes and still get straight A's!I guess ill let him slide this time._

I walked to my seat and gathered my thoughts once more.

Why cant I hear her thoughts, but that's good that was one of my weaknesses of hunting humans I could hear there thoughts. NO!I wont become a monster!

The two sides of me argued. 1. My animal feeding side and 2. my human hunting side.

1. You cant just take away her life away what right do you have?!

2. Its my nature who's going to miss a clumsy girl?!

1. Her family, friends, even you! I know that you have some kind of bond with this human but you keep getting in the way of saying it yourself!

2. I don't even know this girl what kind of bond are you talking about! All I know is that I want her blood more than any humans blood I have ever had during my vampire life ever!

1. You haven't had human blood in many years!

2. How 'bout we start again starting with this Isabella girl?

1. NO! Never again! I wont become some thing I despise most!

2. Too late!

1. NO its not!

My head was pounding when my two sides finally stopped arguing.I decided not to become a monster and not feed of Isabella. I felt good knowing I could control my urges to kill. Speaking of killing I need to go hunting tomorrow my thirst is growing, and my eyes are probably coal black by now.

Some kids around me seemed to notice that I stopped breathing so I inhaled one deep breath so I wont cause any suspension.

They seemed to relax a little bit, but occasionally took a peek at me once in a while till the bell rang.

I skipped a couple of periods to run in the woods to clear my head .Most humans would probably think running at 150 mph is fast but to our kind its just a simple jog.

I laughed at the thought of a humans face when they see a vampire run impossibly fast.

The trees looked beautiful as I zoomed past them. The cool forks air filled my lungs,as I climbed a tall pine tree.

The pine sent cleared my head of all thoughts and I was led by pure instinct. I speed up the tree climbing as fast as I could, and when I reached the top seeing that it over looked a huge lake surrounded by mountains of different sizes.

Some how this beautiful view reminded me of the gorgeous girl laying on the floor.

I guess my 1. side had some kind of point about the bond,because I cant think of anything that didn't remind me of her.

I slowly climbed down the tree and landed on the ground with a light thump.

I headed back to the high school knowing that the bell to go to lunch was about to ring.

the bell rang As i entered the cafeteria and soon after kids were swarming in the lunchroom.

The kids there know that the corner table is where my family and I sit,so it was empty when I arrived.

I sat down listening to my family's thoughts.

Alice was suddenly having a vision and was showing me what she sees.

Bright lights flashed and it started like still pictures form then it moved faster like a flip book.

_I saw me rushing through a window into a small room and in the corner was Isabella she was holding her knees to her the other side of the door was baning and yelling. I looked at Isabella. Her blood was smeared across her face,arms,and legs. Her tears were making her chocolaty brown eyes red and brown hair was messy and knotted. when She looked up and saw me relief washed over her face, but there was so much blood ,and I haven't feed for a while. I couldn't control my urge. I suddenly lunged toward her baring my teeth. Shock and confusion was in her eyes._

I tried to stop the horrible vision from playing in my pictures moved faster and faster till they were a blur. Before Alice's thoughts exited my mind she said or thought _I'm so sorry Edward._

When I looked up I saw Emmett, Rosalie,and Jasper staring at me. Jasper cringed and looked at me nervously. I know he was feeling what i was calmed me down. I said "Thanks Jasper." I smiled. They still were looking at me curiously."I'll tell you guys later." They looked as if they didn't believe me."I'm alright really."

Alice was dancing our way when Rosalie was about to say something. I smiled and thought _Right on time Alice as usual._

_"_I invited Bella to sit with us today." I stiffened. They all seemed to notice. "Don't worry Edward you wont hurt her well at least not today."said Alice.

Dimitri's thoughts caught my attention _Ooh baby shes so fine! His thoughts showed a frightened Bella and his hand going down her back. _

_"_Alice Bella needs help, Emmett go with Alice." They didn't need to ask questions they already knew that Dimitri makes his move on all the new girls.

Alice sat down to next to a Jasper,and whispered in his ear what happened in her vision .He nodded his head an looked at Bella.

"Guys I would like you to meet Bella Swan."Alice said,with a small smile.

"Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend." Alice looked at Jasper with a wider smile.

I saw Bella grin when,Jasper leaned in and gave Alice a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi."she said.A light blushed creeped on Her lovely cheeks.

"Hey." he answered back.

Emmett sat down next to Rosalie."That's Rosalie,Emmett's girl friend." she gestured toward them.

"And last but not lest my bro Edward."

I saw her jaw drop and her blush went from pink to a scarlet . When she dropped her apple my vampire instinct kicked in and I had caught the apple just before it hit the ground.

"N-Nice reflexes."She stuttered.

My family coughed a laughed at her response.

"Bella come sit down." Alice wined.

All the chairs there where taken excepted the one next to me( of course ) She hesitated but walked toward the chair. When I smelled her sent my back stiffend . As soon as she sat down I offered the apple back to her ,without making eye contact._Maybe that will help my urge just dont look at her._She reached for the apple when my eyes met Those chocolaty eyes of hers hypnotized me.I leaned in and we just stayed like that for half of the lunch period just staring at each other.

Alice's thoughts came into my head. _Edward stop staring at her your creeping her out!_

Alice finally cleared her throat,that made my eyes meet hers.

"Whats your next class Bella?" Alice said tearing her attention back to Bella.

"Biology." She said still a little frightened."That's Edwards next period!You know what I just had a great idea!" I silently groaned at Alice's thoughts.

"Eward can show you where to go!"

"So Bella um whats your mom like."Alice said quickly changing the subject.

I saw Bella flinched when she heard the word 'mom'.

"Um well uh...." she started . She looked relived when the bell Bella and I headed for biology.

We walked outside and by the way Bella was clutching her shoulders i would say it was pretty cold.

Bella looked like she was having trouble walking with the wind pushing her suddenly.A gust of wind fiercely pushed her backward and almost knocked her down. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist before she hit the ground.I started to get worried when she didn't open her eyes. She slowly opened one eye followed by the other. Looking into her eyes I felt almost human my old feelings started to rise into my throat.A single tear ran down her cheek." Are you alright?" I asked . She nodded her head. I exhaled and stood her up straight.

I felt like this type of thing was going to happen again so I walked behind her making sure she doesn't fall again.

* * *

**A/n Hey guys hope you liked it And thanks for all the reviews! and um tell me what you think about adding more epov later in the story.**

**Um lets see what else do i need to tell you?...OH YEAH DONT FOR GET TO REVIEW!:) Reviews make me happy and a happy me equals a wonderful story!**

**wuv, Happy Turkey day! gobble gobble!**

**LYVIA :p :) :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU GUYS REALLY NEED TO READ THIS A/N I KNOW ITS LONG BUT IT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON!**

**A/n LOl waz up my homies :) I so excited My story is coming more and more exciting! well to me it is:)**

**Well any who I just wanted to say thanks to all my loyal readers out there:) And just to let you know i would have put the names up here but um there was just to many lol:)**

**P.S you may find out who's abusing Bella .And yes some one is abusing Bella it says so in my summary "Bella and her 'abusive parent' **

**move to Forks,Washington and a mysterious guy seems to know her secret."**

**I tell you this because some of the reviews say why dose Bella have blood on her face . Its because shes being beaten up by (Name) .**

**OH and in this chap will explain the vampires ( Cullen's )skin **

These songs reminded me of twilight check it out. goggle : I'm undone by Kat Tingey. The song is so cool its like for Edward point of view.

And for this song its like for Bella all you have to do is goggle it.:I'm letting go:By Francesca Battistelli and This one you'll have to go on youtubetype in : Elisa "Dancing"

**OK OK ill stop MY rambling so you can read my story enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's point of view.

Once in side the toasty biology room I walked up to the teacher and gave him my slip. He showed me where I was going to sit and it was right next to Edward Cullen.

I walked down the narrow walk way to my aisle seat. I exhaled when I sat down and noticed that I didn't fall.

Edward out of the corner of my eye went ridged when I shook off my coat, and put it on the back of my chair.

I looked at him questioningly.

But he didn't respond he just took off his jacket then it looked like he was TAKING OFF HIS SKIN! I looked more carefully then realized it was skin colored leather gloves and that his real skin color was a very pale white.

I exhaled once more.

Edward chuckled when he looked at me. "What?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Well you got all freaked out when I took off my gloves? Is it because every one in my family is waring the same kind of gloves all on the same day?"

"Well actually It kind of looked like you were taking off your skin that's why I got freaked out, and I didn't notice you and your family were waring gloves at all till now."

"Oh." he answered and scooted at the edge of the table and angled his chair away from me.

I mentally kicked my self for talking so much and for making a fool out of my self.

Mr. Kingston the biology teacher began talking when a piece of paper hit me in the ear,the direction Edward was in.

My head whipped in his direciton with shock in my expression. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and whispered 'Open it'.

My mouth formed a silent O. **( Yay!another note ) ( Edward in bold **_Bella in Well not bold_ )

Note :

* * *

**Hello Bella I'm sorry I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen.**

I stared at his beautiful handwriting.

_Hi may I ask why you through this paper at my head instead of just sliding it over to me? - Bella ._

I slid the folded little square side ways toward him and noticed when I got closer to him he got more tense ,so I reacted immediately and slid my hand back in front of me.

My eye brow lifted and I looked at him once more in question. I placed my fore head on my folded arms that was on top of the black table..

I had placed the note under neath my arms ,but by the time I could blink in amazement he had grabbed the note and started to write in his elegant folded the paper into a square,and this time he tossed it at my elbow on the cool black marble top.

I opened it quickly.

**Sorry about that and I have no explanation for why it hit your head. ****Um Bella not to sound to forward but um do you mind if I can ask you a few questions?-Edward**

I looked at Edward.

He looked so tense so frustrated I wanted to know what was wrong with him hes always so careful.

That's it!

_I will except your apology and answer your questions if you answer some of my questions in return.-Bella ._I wrote in my clumsy scrawl but this time I wanted to throw it at his head. I tossed the little paper , it hit his cheek lightly and saw a small smile appear on his face.

He opened the paper and started writing on it in his elegant script. He folded it back up and slided it in the middle of us.

I quickly grabbed the paper when the teacher walked by are table ranting about singular cells.I opened it under neath the table.

**Thank you. Now about your offer.I will accept it only if that we both answer truthfully,and one more thing...you have to answer with the whole truth no matter how embarrassing or ...what ever you just have to answer truthfully.-Edward**

_You got a deal Edward!-Bella_

I passed the paper back to him with out making eye contact and a small smile on my face.

When he was done reading and writing the paper he this time held it out to me.

I faced was faced toward me with his pale white hand extended toward me.

I looked into his coal black eyes. They had all these different kinds of emotions. I couldn't understand him at all.

I reached for the paper and when our hands touched I retracted my arm immediately.I did this not because his hands were ice cold but because an electric shock went through my finger tips.

He seemed to feel it to because his hand also went back to where it was.

" Sorry." he said in a quiet voice.

I shook my head dazzled again by his perfection.

"Um why are you sorr-"

He had pressed his finger lightly on my lips and with the same hand he opened my text book andpointed to a paragraph in the book.

"So do you get it now Bella?" His eyes wondered behind his shoulder. I looked to see what he was looking at. To my surprise I saw Mr. Kingston eyeing us suspiciously.

It clicked in my head of what he meant. " Yes thanks Edward." Just then the teacher turned away and I asked again. "Why are you sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." I reassured him. He slowly smiled the most beautiful crocked smile I have ever seen. My mind went blank.I gulped trying to make my eyes look at something else besides his wonderful features.

A small square paper landed in front of me.I opened it and it read.

**We've got a deal then.-Edward**

* * *

My stomach did joyful flips and my heart started beating frantically. My thoughts roamed to what awaited me at home and my heart sank.A couple of tears ran down my face and I quickly looked down to wiped them off.

I touched a bruise on my upper arm and winced.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in my cold breath gave me goose bumps down my arm and leg. I lightly chuckled because he had said that same sentence before we came into the class room.

I was undecided about weather to tell this wonderful stranger my secret or suffer for the rest of my life.

My face turned serious. I turned toward him and looked into his onyx eyes.

"Um Edward can you um...-" the bell rang once more but Edward stayed by my side, with no intention of leaving till I say what I'm going to say.

Kids rushed out of the room while I slowly gathered my books.

I turned back to Edward. "Can you meet me after gym?" I asked nervously. "I um kinda need a ride home."

He looked confused at my question.

I looked down at my lap. "Well if you don't want to its OK I understand, I just met you ,and you don't know me very well, I don't know you either and I get that you don't want to waste gas driving a shy, ugly,clumsy, stupid, babbling girl home I totally understand ,and.. I'll ..just.. go.. now." I said to him. I got up form the chair embarrassed by my babbling.

I felt my cheeks turn a bright red as I walked out the classroom. I walked toward gym when I felt a hand on my shoulder that spun me around .

There stood Edward with a small smile on his face, but instantly grew serious.

"You are shy, clumsy,and you do babble," he paused and his face expression turned slightly angry. " but out of all the things you are you by far not ugly or stupid."

His hand dropped from my shoulder, and his eyes grew soft.

"Now if you would have stayed for a second more after your little rant I would have said it wouldn't be such a good idea. " I felt my face fall.

I looked at my shoes and blushed. "Oh. I understand."

I turned around and started to walk back to the gym.

I heard him sigh and felt his hand back on my spun me around and started to chuckle.

"You are utterly absurd." he said with a light smile on his face.

He laughed once more and my confused face expression.

"If you listed carefully I said 'if you would have stayed for a second more'." Edward had said this more slowly so I could understand what he meant.

"So that means you will take me home?" I asked kind of uncertain.

He looked at the floor,put his hands in his blue jean pockets and said "If you sill want me to."

My heart pounded faster and my breath became more heavy. "Um of course."

Edward looked up at me through his eyelashes with a smile back on his perfect face.

I turned on my heal and walked to the gymnasium.

* * *

**Edwards point of view (Its going to be short because its going to explain why he is so friendly to Bella when his "thirsty")**

As we walked to biology I began thinking of what I'm going to do.

_How about I do the opposite of what I plan to do. OK so that is talk to her ,act friendly, and to not freak her out. And if I don't be nice to her it would anger Alice and she would remind me of her vision. UGH! DANM ALICE AND HER VISIONS!_

Once in side the toasty biology room Bella walked up to the teacher and gave him a slip to sign. He pointed toward me and thought _Hope Cullen is friendly to this one._She walked hesitantly down the walk way to her aisle seat next to exhaled and I took in her glorious sent.

Her brown hair locks flowed down till mid shrugged of her jacket and her sent hit me like a fifty foot thick tree. I stiffened. She put her jacket on her chair_._

Then she looked at me with a curious expression.I simply ignored her curiosity but found it amazing. I took of my jacket and gloves when I saw Bella freak out .I saw her eyeing my leather gloves.

Her face relaxed and she exhaled once more,and once again her sent mad me feel like a mad man.

_OK so I was going to turn away from her because of freaking out so um I laugh at her for freaking out._

I chuckled then looked at her. "What?" she asked me in a whisper_._

"Well you got all freaked out when I took off my gloves? Is it because every one in my family is waring the same kind of gloves all on the same day?" I asked.

"Well actually It kind of looked like you were taking off your skin that's why I got freaked out, and I didn't notice you and your family were waring gloves at all till now." she said in a mater of faked voice

"Oh." I answered and scooted at the edge of the table and angled my chair away from her._I cant take it her sent is driving me crazy!_

Then I decided what harm can a note do?I swiftly took out a sheet of paper and began writing.

_**Hello Bella I'm sorry I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen.**_

Mr. Kingston the biology teacher began talking. When his back was turned I tossed the paper at Bella.

Her head whipped toward me with shock in her expression. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and whispered 'Open it'.

_Her face lighted up and her mouth formed a silent O. **( Edward in bold **Bella in Well not bold )_

_Note :_

**_Hello Bella I'm sorry I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen._**

_She read the note and then began writing._

She slid the square when I wasn't prepared and I tensed up at the smell of her wrist. She noticed when I got tense and took back her looked a me with her eyebrow raised. A_w she looks cute when shes confused. HUH! WHAT DID I JUST THINK!_

She placed her fore head on her folded arms that was on top of the black table..

She had placed the note under neath her arms. I held my breath and quickly snatched the paper from under her arms and read her clumsy scrawl.

_Hi may I ask why you through this paper at my head instead of just sliding it over to me?-Bella _

_Wow she hand a good point. I Wrote_

**_Sorry about that and I have no explanation for why it hit your head. Um Bella not to sound to forward but um do you mind if I can ask you a few questions?-Edward_**

_Man this sounds so weird maybe I should say- why do I care what she thinks of me.?_ So I folded the paper and tossed it at her elbow_._

She looked at me- no that's an understatementher beautiful brown eyes locked mine in place and it felt like she was searching for something.

Then all of a sudden her eyes light up and she started to write.

Her smile looked kind of devious and at that moment I wanted to know everything that's going on in her mind.

She aimed the paper at my head and then tossed it. It hit my cheek lightly. I smiled at her "revenge"and read the note_._

_I will except your apology and answer your questions if you answer some of my questions in return.-Bella_ .She wrote in her clumsy scrawl .

_I wrote down_

**Thank you. Now about your offer.I will accept it only if that we both answer truthfully,and one more thing...you have to answer with the whole truth no matter how embarrassing or ...what ever you just have to answer truthfully.-Edward**

I folded it back up and slided it in the middle of us.

She quickly grabbed the paper when the teacher walked by are table ranting about singular cells. Then opened it under neath the table_._

She quickly wrote down something

She passed the paper back to me, with out making eye contact, and a small smile on her face.

When I was done reading and writing on paper i this time held it out to her.(**We've got a deal then.-Edward)was what he wrote.**

She faced me with my hand still stretched out to her.

She looked into my eyes she slowly reached for the paper and when our hands touched we both retracted our arms immediately.I pulled my hand back because an electric shock went through my finger tips.

She seemed to feel my ice cold hands and I think that's why her hand jolted back.

" Sorry." I said in a quiet voice.

Bella shook her head .Just as she began talking I hear Mr .Kingston think Bella and my name.

"Um why are you sorr-"

I had pressed my finger lightly on her beautiful full lips and with the same hand I opened my text book and pointed to a paragraph in the book.

"So do you get it now Bella?" my eyes wondered behind my looked to see what I was referring to.

" Yes thanks Edward." Just then the teacher turned away and she asked again.

"Why are you sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." she said.

I smiled at her. she looked down trying to hide her light blush on her cheeks.

I tossed the paper to her and when she read it her heart speed up and then a second later it slowed down and a tear rolled down her wiped them off as if it were touched her my upper arm and winced. Where her hand was ,was where her blood smelled strongest.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

She chuckled. TheN she turned serious and faced me.

"Um Edward can you um...-" she started then the bell rang but I stayed by her side. _No way I'm leaving till she says what she going to say_.

Kids rushed out of the room while she slowly gathered her books and jacket.

She turned back to me. "Can you meet me after gym?" she asked obviously nervous. "I um kinda need a ride home."

I was confused at her question I thought that she already had her licence.

She looked down at her lap and said. "Well if you don't want to its OK I understand, I just met you ,and you don't know me very well,I don't know you either, and I get that you don't want to waste gas driving a shy, ugly,clumsy, stupid, babbling girl home I totally understand ,and.. I'll ..just.. go.. now." She got up from the chair and walked out the classroom. _OK opposite I was going to say no and let her do what ever she was going to do so I guess I go after her and tell her she can come with me._

I went after her and placed my hand on her shoulder and sun her around.

"You are shy, clumsy,and you do babble," I paused and my I thought about her saying she was ugly and stupid. " but out of all the things you are you by far not ugly or stupid."

My hand dropped from her shoulder.

"Now if you would have stayed for a second more after your little rant I would have said it wouldn't be such a good idea. " her face fell .

She looked at her shoes and blushed. "Oh. I understand."

She turned around and started to walk back to the gym.

I sighed and my hand back on her spun Bella around and I started to chuckle.

"You are utterly absurd." I said with a light smile..

I laughed once more at her confused face expression.

"If you listed carefully I said 'if you would have stayed for a second more'." I had said this more slowly so she could understand what I meant.

"So that means you will take me home?" she asked kind of uncertain.

I looked at the floor,put my hands in my pockets and said "If you sill want me to." I asked embarrassed a little.

Her heart pounded faster and breath became more heavy. "Um of course."

I looked up at Bella through my eyelashes with a smile back on his perfect face.

She turned on her heal and walked to the gymnasium.

_Oh man if I'm going to be with Bella I need to go hunt and tell my family that there going to run home_

I raced off into the forest following the sent of a male deer.

* * *

**A/n waz up guys! I'm so glad my computer is VIRUS FREE! I made this chap extra long just 4 you guys who reviewed if you didn't review I'm really sad :( **

**Anyway:) hope you liked it**

**and remember**

**Reviews make me happy and a happy me equals a wonderful story!**

**wuv you,**

**LYVIA**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n hey guys :)**

**Um Just wanted to Hi and um thank you so much for reviewing **

**You don't know how much I love to hear from you guys!**

**Just wanted to give a big shout out to my beta **Fremont! (Hi)

**Anyways! New song for you guys .Um its not about Twilight But to me its really just about forgiveness.**

**Just go to youtube and type this : **Brandon Heath - I'm Not Who I Was (with Lyrics)

**Also by Brandon Heath :**Brandon Heath - Give Me Your Eyes

**Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight characters.:(**

* * *

Gym was horrible! Coach Clapp decided that we would start basketball today. Little did he know that when I fall, I usually manage to take five, or in this case 6, people with me.

Alice, who had gym with me, had been spared from the 7 person pileup. She had been on the other side of the gym when my clumsiness became nearly lethal. Lucky her… I was sporting a couple bruises and I had been on the top of the pile. I shuddered at the thought of those who had been on the bottom and their injuries.

My blush faded as I got dressed. Because Alice had to walk home, I was alone in the locker room. I had waited until I was sure everyone had left so I didn't get any glares from the injured, or laughed at by witnesses.

When I was sure everyone had left, I gathered all my things and walked exited the locker. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure walking toward me. I couldn't see his face until he was only a few feet from me, too late to run; it was Demetri.

_What the hell are is he doing here? _I thought as he walked even closer, opening his mouth to speak.

"Hello Isabella," He said with an evil grin. "Did you miss me?"

"No," I said in as strong of a voice as manageable, my hands forming angry fists by my sides. "I didn't." _Way to stay strong Bella._ I chided as my voice wavered. It was barely more than a whisper now as he took a step forward.

"I watched your friends leave, Isabella," he stepped closer still. "So you don't have to lie to me any more." Another step.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" I shouted. My breaths were shallow, and I could feel tears beginning to form. I tried to blink them away; I didn't want to show any weakness to the one person who I truly feared, especially now, when we were utterly alone. No one had heard me shout at him, meaning no one would come to help me. Being fearless was my only option, and I had never been very good at it.

"Aw what's the matter?" he asked closing the gap between us, not only ridding us of space, but me of hope that he would leave.

He stroked my cheek, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing this to be a nightmare. I could almost see him through my tightly closed eyelids as he bent his head down to the expanse of skin connecting my neck and shoulder. I leaned away form his hot breath as his lips grazed up my neck to my jaw.

"Stop," I whispered. "Please, stop." How could I have refused to take self defense classes when given the chance? All I could think of was knee to groin, which was useless because I was so close to him. Not to mention I was paralyzed with fear.

I felt a rush of cooler air as Demetri was torn from me. I gasped and opened my eyes in time to see Demetri skidding on his back until he hit a concrete light pole.

I turned away form Demetri to look for my savior. Even though he was turned away from me, I would recognize that bronze tousled hair anywhere. I looked back and forth between Edward and Demetri's unconscious form until Edward put his hands gently on my shoulders.

"Will I have to ask "are you alright" for the rest of our friendship?" he asked bending his head down to eye level.

I closed my eyes in relief at the realized that this horrible… experience was over. As I slowly opened my eyes, a small smile on my lips, I felt Edward raise one of his hands clad in a tan glove and wipe a stray tear away.

"Yes," I said, ignoring his slightly sarcastic comment. "I'm alright."

He sighed deeply, as if he had been holding his breath, and I was enveloped in his peppermint scent for a too-short moment.

As we stood there, I couldn't help but compare him to Demetri. Everything about them was different. While Edward was standing close to me, there was still at least 6 inches, and his hands on my shoulders were light and in no way foreboding or threatening. Even his breath was different. While Demetri's had been hot ,heavy and sticky on my skin, Edward's had been cool and light. Demetri, while defiantly attractive, was left in the dust compared to Edward's dazzling looks. In fact, Edward was almost _too_perfect.I'm afraid he might disappear in a puff of smoke , wake up in my room completely alone and unprotected.

"Um," I started. "Will he"- I tilted my head toward Demetri's still unconscious form-"be okay?"

He seemed puzzled by my curiosity but he still answered my question. "Yes. He'll be fine for now." His voice was had a dark undertone that made me shiver slightly, but if Edward noticed, he didn't say anything.

"For now?"

"He'll be fine Bella," he assured. This still didn't calm my uneasiness. I wasn't worried for Demetri; I was worried that Edward might get in trouble for going after him.

I heard a groan come from Demetri and turned to look at him. I my body tensed on instinct but relaxed again when Edward gently pushed me behind his back. I peaked around his shoulders only to see Demetri's slightly confused, defiantly angry, but mostly scared look he was giving Edward. He opened his mouth as if to say something but instead closed it and walked briskly away. That image, with his blond hair slightly in his gray-blue eyes, with blood on his forearms from colliding with the ground was hopefully the last time I would see him.

I giggled slightly earning a confused look from Edward. "He looks more shaken up than I do."

A soft smile played on his lips and he held out his gloved hand to me. I hesitated and his smile seemed to dim slightly. "You don't have to come with me you know," he said, his smile almost completely gone from his perfect face.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I kind of spaced out for a moment," I said, realizing I hadn't answered him yet. He chuckled lightly.

"Would you," he started slowly. "Like me to take you home?"

I wasn't sure, but it sounded like he was teasing. I looked at his hand, then back up at his face. After pretending to think about it (how could I actually say no?) I answered him. "Sure." I took his still extended hand. He flinched slightly but pulled me toward his silver Volvo. Edward unlocked it and held open the door for me.

I couldn't believe how perfect he was! He's a complete gentle man, holding doors, beating up dangerous psycho paths… not to mention he's physically perfect. His perfect smile, his slightly disheveled bronze hair, his pale, clear skin, his beautiful eyes…

His now they were a deep butterscotch, but I distinctly remember them being an onyx color in biology. People's eye color didn't change like that. Even with contacts, people changed to a completely different color, not from dark to light , especially if that color was already Black and changed into a butterscotch.

I must have had a confused look on my face, because a worried one appeared on Edward's.

"I'm okay," I assured him as he helped me into the car.

As he closed my door, walked around the car and got into the drivers side, I prepared myself for any questions he might have about Demetri and his questions I might regret answering but all he said was "We have a deal remember? And if you don't mind I would like to go somewhere first."

He shot me a crooked smile, and I felt my heart flutter, as we sped out of the parking lot and away from the school.

* * *

**A/n Hey people thanks to my Beta This story is no longer short! But sadly I am leaving this story alone for a while so I can work on my new story.**

**Here's a summary of my other story I'm working on.**

Framed?

Bella is an ex-spy running for her life she was framed for hacking into a top secret gov. will happen when the spy industry sends pro spys to in to arrest Bella? All human. Better story inside!E/B

**Its up now so go take a peek and review!**

**In my opinion its going to be awsome! Please review if you want me to keep wrighting stories!**

**Wuv you all **

**-Lyvia :) **


End file.
